


Sorority Girl

by lucdarling



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: Max needs a favor and knows two guys who should be willing to help.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Sorority Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to our favorite Billy/Max anon creator for assuring me this was "hot like Sunday dinner" when I fretted. I tried a new writing style, showing everyone's POV as the smut happens rather than one person limited? Enjoy the dp, folks.

“I need a favor,” Max says, practically running into the apartment Billy shares with Steve. Her jacket is half off and her lip gloss is smeared across her cheek. The door slams shut behind her.

“You need a makeup wipe,” Billy snarks and tosses her the roll of paper towels off the kitchen counter.

“Probably,” Max agrees. “The guy I sucked off was almost worth it though, great dick. Pity he didn’t know how to use it after a few minutes.”

Steve thumps his head down on the table, narrowly missing a pile of paperwork he must have brought home. “Max!”

She shrugs, unrepentant. “That’s not gonna be the worst thing you hear, once you know what I need from you.” Max hands over a piece of paper, a table of squares and messy scrawled signatures in most of the corners.

“The hell is this?” Billy asks, grabbing the paper first and bringing it closer to his face to read the typed words. Steve leans over to look as Billy reads out loud slowly: “A-T-M, Reverse Cowgirl, Queening.” He pauses, letting the words settle in the air between the three of them as Max leans against the table. “Max, is this a sex checklist?”

She nods, biting her lip. “It’s a bingo card, for the sorority.”

“I think they call this hazing,” Steve points out gently. His eyebrows are drawn down, unhappiness painted clearly on his face.

Max crosses her arms and glares at him. “I’m already a member, I’m not trying to rush. There’s nothing wrong with being a woman who enjoys sex, Steven!” He holds up his hands in the universal signal for peace and surrender. “Anyhow, those of us who _chose_ to participate,” she stresses the word, “we have a deadline to complete all these items.”

“Looks like you’ve already done most of them,” Billy runs his finger over the list.

“Going for bingo blackout,” Max says with a smile. It’s an expression Steve hasn’t seen her wear, but one that Billy is more than familiar with.

“You do hate to lose,” Billy agrees. “What’s left?”

“DP,” Max says nonchalantly and Steve chokes on his drink.

“One hole or two?”

Max shrugs. “The list doesn’t specify, guess it’s up to the girl. I think two holes would probably be better, I’m pretty small.” She gestures to her lower half and Billy shakes his head in agreement.

“You can’t be seriously considering this!” Steve says, looking between the two of them. “She’s your sister!”

“Step-sister,” Max and Billy correct in unison.

“Not even related any longer on paper, since the divorce was finalized last month,” Billy points out with his next breath.

“Hasn’t stopped us before,” Max counters at the same time and they watch with matching smirks as Steve’s already big eyes widen. She takes pity and answers the question she can see on his face before he can ask. “How do you think I learned how to kiss?” She rolls her eyes and Billy chuckles.

“Yeah, I’d almost forgotten about that.”

Steve swears and rubs his hands over his face. Billy and Max stop reminiscing and stay silent when he waves his hand at them. Steve looks at Max directly, a serious expression on his face. “You want this?”

“Yes,” she answers unequivocally. Her eyes are bright.

“Now?”

“It is Friday night,” Billy smirks. “Not like we had anything better planned, pretty boy.” He stands from the table, reaches out to take Max’s hand. It’s small and pale, almost delicate in Billy’s work-rough hand. They both extend a hand to Steve.

He takes Max’s hand, and they head to the bedroom.

“Okay,” Steve has the piece of paper now and is looking at it. “We just need to sign? You don’t need some sort of proof?”

Max shrugs as she takes her jacket off. “Not like any of us have a camera just lying around.”

They’re all just standing in the room, looking at one another. The tension is awkward and rising fast.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Billy says, hands moving to pull his shirt over his head. “Kiss already.”

“What?” Steve blinks. Max snickers but takes a step closer to him.

“You don’t really go for the one-and-dump,” Billy rolls his eyes as he explains, shirt thrown over to the laundry hamper. Max starts unbuttoning her blouse and draws the eyes of both men. “So you should kiss Max so you have that connection before we fuck. I’m sure she’s a better kisser now then when we tried it.”

“You were literally the second person I ever kissed. Of course I’m better at it now, you asshole.”

“Just checking for Steve here, don’t want him to be disappointed.”

“No,” Steve finally breaks their banter. He knows they could go on for hours if he let them continue. “I don’t think I will be.” One step forward and he’s in front of Max, dipping his head to meet hers. One large hand rests on the small of her back, stroking up and down her spine as their lips press together.

Billy can hear Max moan, high and breathy. He puts a hand on her waist, just above the top of her jeans. She jumps and Billy chuckles, dropping a kiss on her shoulder blade.

He slides his hands forward over her stomach as Steve keeps kissing her, hand in her red hair tilting her head how he wants it. Max lets him, leans back into Billy’s chest. Billy decides to move this show along and untucks her blouse. He unbuttons Max’s jeans with one hand, the other moving upward to cup her breast. They hear her moan again and Steve smiles into the kiss.

Steve pulls away, stripping his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. He shucks his jeans off as Billy hand slides a hand into Max’s panties.

“You’re already wet,” Billy’s delight is clear. “You little-”

“Don’t call me a slut,” Max cuts him off with an elbow to his gut. “I like sex, nothing wrong with that.”

Steve smiles at her and looks between the two of them as he sits on the bed. “No kissing for you?”

Max scoffs. “No, I don’t know where his mouth’s been.”

Billy only shrugs and doesn’t deny it. Max strips the rest of her clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor as she crawls into Steve’s lap to get back to kissing him.

“That’s a nice surprise, sweetheart.” Billy compliments her, eyes glued to her ass and the blue jewel sparkling from between her ass cheeks.

“You like it? Thought it’d make things easier.” Max leans back, one hand between her body and Steve’s to palm his cock. The other reaches behind her to pull her cheeks apart, giving Billy a better look.

“Yes,” Steve groans and rocks his hips up. Max gives him a few short strokes and then shimmies off his lap to slide his boxers off.

She thinks about getting on her knees to blow him then figures she’s thinking too much and does it anyway. Steve’s noise of surprise when Max takes the head in her mouth is gratifying. She can hear the rustle of Billy’s clothes being removed behind her and stands up to straddle Steve again.

“Can I?” Max asks, hands on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Whatever you want,” Steve tells her and guides his cock to her entrance.

“Careful,” Billy says with a chuckle as he steps closer to play with the anal plug. “You give Max carte blanche, she’ll take you for everything.”

“That’s fine,” Steve groans as she starts bouncing in his lap. “So long as she doesn’t stop right now.”

Max stops the rapid up-down and starts grinding slowly, rocking her hips. Her clit is pressing against Steve’s pubic bone when she leans forward and it feels fantastic.

“You don’t like this?” she teases, moving in small circles. She rolls a nipple between her fingers, plucking it to a stiff peak.

“Nope, this is good too.” Steve tells her hurriedly and she laughs.

The sound becomes a gasp when Billy pulls at the plug, watching her body stretch around the largest part and close around the rest. He pushes it back in again and out, watching her hole flutter around the toy.

Steve gets a hand on her clit and Max comes, shuddering in his arms.

“Wish you could see this, Steve. Her ass is real cute, taking this plug like a champ.”

“You going to fuck me? Or let the pretty piece of rubber do it for you?” Max snarks and Billy slaps her ass. She jerks forward at the sting and Steve hisses in pleasure.

“With that attitude, you’re lucky I’m fucking you.” 

“Yeah right,” Max says, lifting herself off Steve. “You’re all talk, so far. Steve, lay on the bed all the way.”

He does as she asks, tucking a pillow behind his head. She centers herself over his cock and sinks down slowly with a wicked smile. Steve puts his hands on her waist and keeps her there as Billy climbs on the bed.

He doesn’t waste any time, pulling the plug out all the way and dropping it to the floor. Billy reaches for the lube, pours some on his cock and figures it’s a good enough job, Max was just stuffed after all. He pushes in slowly, watching her hole stretch around the head of his cock. It’s bigger than the plug she was wearing before but she takes it.

Max gasps as he breaches her. She sounds a little broken. Steve’s hands pet over her arms, her back. He can’t do much except take her weight, take her teeth when Max bites into the meat of his shoulder as Billy spears her. Her breasts rub against his chest in a teasing manner, not enough to get off but it sends pleasure signals to her brain.

“Full,” Max manages to say once Billy is in all the way, her ass flush against his thighs. It’s another breathless gasp. “You can move, _slowly_.”

Billy slides out a few inches, rocks back into her body. Steve grinds his hips up, unable to get much leverage with Max’s weight. It takes a few tries to get a rhythm, Billy almost slipping out at least once.

Max cries out, needy and high-pitched. 

Billy can’t even think of anything to say, all blood rushing south to where he’s surrounded by tight warmth, the slide of lube and Max. He can feel Steve’s cock on the other side of the thin inner wall.

Steve comes with a groan, hips moving in little jerks that would push Max up his body if he didn’t have such a tight grip on her pale hips. He’s sure there are bruises in the shape of his fingers, and equally sure she won’t be complaining later.

Max wails, high pitched and shivering as she comes a second time on the back of Steve’s orgasm. 

The pressure on Billy’s dick is tight, almost too much. He holds himself at the base and pulls out once Max relaxes enough, strips his cock a few times and comes on her back.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Max says, still trembling with her head tucked into Steve’s neck. Her voice is a rasp, hoarse from all the sounds they had pulled from her.

Billy hums, drags a finger through it. He watches it drip off, pearlescent and wet, back onto her freckled skin.

“Don’t be gross,” Max chides, twisting to look over her shoulder at him.

“Don’t you have a bingo card to go show some sorority sister?” Billy raises a scarred eyebrow and smirks. He still reaches for the damp washcloth on the nightstand and wipes them both mostly clean.

“It can wait,” Max yawns. She’s not usually one to pass out after sex but taking both of them has her wanting to do nothing but sleep. “I can turn it in tomorrow and still be the first to have all my squares filled.”

“You were filled alright,” Steve comments sleepily and throws an arm around Max when she slaps at his chest. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Was it not obvious?” Max’s tone is dry. “Now shut up, I’m trying to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us Billy/Max folks hang out in this Discord but please be over 18: https://discord.gg/96PmTQS


End file.
